Pokemon BloodRed Version
by Mastakirby
Summary: Summary inside  to long to put out here...
1. Chapter 1

Pokehood (Blood Red Version)

A/N: Yup another story, this was actually the first one that I wanted to post but I like Sonic better than Pokem*dodges bullet*...I still think Poke' is kewl though.

I've always wanted to be a pokemon master...heck I'd even settle for being an above average trainer, but after that horrible day when I was SUPPOSED to head out...let's just say it took me a while to get over that. Now that I've finally grown a pair, me and my boys are heading out of our hood to have our own adventure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in anyway shape or form, if I did than I would try my hardest to get an official Pokemon mmorpg going.

Chapter 1

_ Our story starts off in Pallet town (geez which one doesn't...)where we see a young man walking up to a small grey house. He's a pretty tall thin african american male with a low fro who is currently sporting a grey wife beater, black jean shorts, some white sneakers and a black doo-rag. His name...Javon Christopher Williams, age...17._

Javon: AYO MIKE! Wake the fuck up nigga, I ain't waitin another day for you to start this shit man!

_As soon as Javon finished his rather loud demand, a smaller african american male slam the door open with a rather pissed off look on his face. This man has a pretty nice fade and is sporting a red t-shirt, black jean shorts, white sneakers, a chain with a small cross on it and little tattoes on all his fingers. The first four fingers on his right hand spell out "F.L.I.P." and the other four fingers spell out "M.O.D.E." His name...Mike Davis, age...16._

Javon: The fuck's wrong with you, no sleep?

Mike: ...Sketch

_A Haunter then appeared out of nowhere and used confusion, two seconds later Javon was hit by a red bottle of koolaid. This Haunter is Mike's partner Sketch, they met about six years ago during a...well Mike doesn't like talking about it so I'll leave it at that..._

Javon: That's low man...smackin' a nigga wit his own blood.

Mike: Javon, it was YOUR fault that we couldn't leave yesterday cause you said that you weren't feelin' good!

Javon: Yo I was sick man...love sick, hehe

_Both Mike and Sketch sweatdropped._

Mike: So you spent the night fuckin' some dude ins...

Javon: AYE, I ain't go that way aight'! Don't be jealous that I'm gettin' it in. Sides I gotta fill this book up.

_As Javon pulled his book out Sketch took it and gave it to Mike. It was a little black book with a lower case a on the front of it._

Mike: Your still serious about gettin girl's that start with a letter in the alphabet and end with "a" in there names?

Javon: You know it, and gimme my shit back fool!

_Sketch chuckled after Javon got his book back and took a look inside_

Javon: Let's see...so far i've boned Fantaisia, Jamaica...damn she was good...anyway, Kalifa, Nakira, Shaquanna, Vanessa, and Zulukandastazia.

_Both Mike and Sketch burst out laughing as soon as they heard the name of the last girl, confusing Javon._

Javon: Ok, what the hell is so damn funny?

Mike: You dead ass? Dude, that last chick you screwed sound like a rap group!

Sketch: Haunt haunter hau h...hahahahaunter!

_Sketch was now rolling on the floor laughing_

Javon: Man you juss jealous cause you aint' get any clit picks yet.

Mike: Yea thats definately it, cmon lets head over to Oak's before you kill me with anymore of that funny shit.

Javon: ...Whatever man

_After two minutes of walking, the three reached the lab of the famous Professor Oak. Mike was about to ring the doorbell when..._

Javon: AYO PROFES...

_Sketch covered Javons mouth and Mike gave him a thumbs up while he rand the doorbell. Oak emerged from the door and a smile appeared on his face when he saw the group._

Oak: Ah Mike and Javon, are you guys finally ready to start on your pokemon journey?

Mike: Yea, but we just want to get registered. We don't really need any starters though.

Oak: So you will be using Sketch as your starter then Mike?

Mike: Yes, sir.

Oak: What about you Javon? Do you already have a pokemon you are using?

Javon: ...No I've never really wanted to be a trainer it's just that...I think the Dex is cool.

Oak: Well I have no problem with that but I told this little one that you two would be starting your journey sometime this week.

_Oak then took a pokeball and threw it into the air and a little purple creature came out. It looked around and saw Javon and when it did it put on a big creepy smile and ran up to him._

?: Sable!

Javon: Sableye! What's good lil' dude?

_As Javon began petting the Sableye Oak walked up to Mike and Sketch and huddled away from the two._

Oak: Just too warn you two, that little guy really packed an "Intimate punch" to ALOT of the female Pokemon if you know what I mean...I can't have him here at least for a while because everytime I'm trying to get work done with one of them there always missing and I find them with him which really puts me behind my work.

Sketch: Haunt

Mike: Wow, now I understand why those two are so close...there just like twins if anything.

Javon: What are yall talkin' bout, me and Bling wanna know!

Mike and Oak: Bling?

Javon: Yea, I named him since he's comin' with us. Its just like when yall gave Sketch his name.

_Everybody except Bling had a flashback of when Sketch found his first spray-can and literally went to town._

Oak: Yea, he's the reason why people are still calling us "Palette town" instead of Pallet town.

_Not to long after the boy's and their Pokemon said their goodbye's and headed out of Pallet. Mike was as excited as a hamster with turrets and the others watched as he was shaking with excitement._

Javon: Yo, you ok?

Mike: Yea I'm just excited that all, it's finally beginning!

Javon: Watever...ah fuck, damn shoelace.

_As Jason began to tie his shoe Mike saw a sign that said "Route 1" and he burst into a sprint_

Mike: Watch out world, the realist trainer in tha world is startin' his journey!

Sketch: Haunter!

Bling: Sab!

Javon: What the fuck! Wait up dumbass!

_As Javon began running to catch up he completely forgot that he was tying his shoe and ended up bashing his face onto the floor._

Javon: Only happens to me man...what's next...

_A flock of Pidgey then flew right over him..._

Well there's the first chapter of my new story, I would say more but I need to work on this project for skool.

R&R If you want to.

Chao 4 nao!


	2. Chapter 2

Pokehood (Blood Red Version)

A/N: Been a while but I'm back with a new chappie for yall, hope you enjoy.

I've always wanted to be a pokemon master...heck I'd even settle for being an above average trainer, but after that horrible day when I was SUPPOSED to head out...let's just say it took me a while to get over that. Now that I've finally grown a pair, me and my boys are heading out of our hood to have our own adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in anyway shape or form, if I did Busta Rhymes would most likely be one of the elite four.

Chapter 2

_After receiving an..."arial assault" from a flock of young Pidgey, we find our trainer's and their partners by a nearby lake waiting for Javon to clean himself off._

Javon: Achoo!...Damn this shit's cold!

_Bling tried his hardest to hold his laughter, but Mike and Sketch made no such attempt and laughed their asses off._

Mike: This is way to funny, now your gettin' sick from cold shit?

Javon: I was talkin' 'bout the water nigga, and yall are pro bro's you know that? At least my dude Bling ain't laughin at me.

_Sketch then floated over and whispered something in Bling's ear._

Sketch: "Tell me why I though this guy was some random white guy walking up to us when he was covered up in all that bird crap."

_As soon as Bling heard this that was it. Bling laughed harder than those two combined and this drove Javon over the edge._

Javon: That's it! Mike, I challenge you to a pokemon battle!

_As soon as those word's escaped Javon's mouth both of their pokedex screen's lit up and they both pulled them out of their pockets. They then saw an image of Professor Oak on the left screen of their pokedex._

Oak Image: Hello young trainer, It looks like you are about to experience your very first pokemon battle! These experiences will be a large part of both you and your pokemon's journey...well that and walking.

_Both Mike and Javon sighed at this while their pokemon high-fived each other._

Bling: "Ghost poke's for the win bitches!"

Sketch: "Hell yea!"

Oak Image: With this pokedex your battles will be recorded into the league records with the option to have us send a league probe to arrive at your location to save your battle for future viewing. As you saw when you challenged or when you were challenged a battle command was used. Javon's voice was played back on both their pokedex. You can add or change your command simply by going to the settings tab on the right side of your screen on the right screen, but for now I suggest you worry about that after your battle. Good luck and don't forget to have fun!

_Oak's face then disappeared from the screen and was replaced by a different text on each pokedex. Since Javon was the one who asked the battle, his pokedex read "Waiting for "Michael Aaron Davis III to reply, cancel request?" Mike's pokedex read "You have been challenged by Javon Christopher Williams" in return._

Javon: Hurry up and accept the battle so I can kick yo ass bitch.

_Mike just rolled his eyes and clicked yes on the screen. Both pokedex scanned their trainer's belts while asking if they wanted the probe to record the battle. Both of them just shrugged and clicked yes and twenty seconds later there was a little floating orb that came from the sky just above them. The pokedex then made a beeping sound with a message indicating that the battle may start._

Mike: Damn, I didn't think that my first win would be offa you J...

Javon: You betta watch yo nuggets, cause your first loss is about to feel like a kick in the balls.

Mike: Pfft, If your so sure then make the first move kid.

Javon: Fine, Bling attack!

Bling: Sableye!

_Bling took a battle stance and waited...and waited...everyone except Javon sweat-dropped._

Javon: Com on Bling go get Sketch

Mike: What the fuck are you doing? Tell Bling what attack to use!

Javon: Oh yea...um...my Dex prolly has attack's listed for Bling.

_Mike face-palmed_

Javon: Ok I got it! Bling use scratch on Sketch!

_Bling gave a slight nod and charged at the other ghost pokemon with it's left arm extended. It's little claws grew a bit and began glowing white. When Mike saw this he was suprised at the speed of the little guy, but he wasn't suprised at Javon's knowlege in battle._

Mike: Sketch...don't do anything.

Javon: Oh, so now your gonna act like a big-shot? Bling, show em' what you got Bling.

_Bling leaped at Sketch, flying right through him and hitting a tree pretty hard. Javon had just realised his mistake and Mike used this opportunity to his advantage._

Mike: Quick Sketch grab Bling before he gets up!

_Javon then had an idea._

Javon: Bling let him grab you and use Foresight, and follow it up with leer!

_Right after Bling was grabbed he scanned Sketch and gave him a really errie look that made him loosen his grip on Bling. He then jumped out and got ready to attack again._

Javon: Ok Bling now's your chance, use scratch!

Mike: I'm not about to let that happen, Sketch dodge then use lick!

_Sketch barely dodged the attack and his landed._

Javon: Aww you almost had em' try it again Bling...Bling?

_Javon got a good look at Bling and cursed under his breath, Bling had been paralyzed._

Mike: This is where it ends, Sketch finish him with shadow punch!

_Sketch reeled his fist back and brought it forward while it was coated with a misty purple aura getting a direct hit, sending Bling into the same tree as before knocking it out cold. _

_Javon then sighed and returned Bling back into its pokeball and walked up to Mike with his arm extended._

Javon: Thank's for a good first battle man, you may have gotten lucky this time but I'll admit you did good.

They both shook hands and Mike chuckled a little bit.

Javon: What's so funny?

Mike: You said I won by luck.

Javon: Yea you did, If my scratch had hit you it would have been over.

Mike: Nah, Sketch ain't weak. Your buggin, son.

Javon: You callin' Bling weak.

Mike: I ain't even say that, why you gettin tight for?

_By this time Sketch was tired and he had had enough, so he floated over to the two and grabbed the back of both of their heads._

Mike and Javon: What the fuck?

_Sketch bashed both of their heads together and knocked them both out. He then floated over to that same tree that Bling fainted under and went to sleep._

Sketch: "Damn kid's arguin' like a gay old couple..."

Finally done, this took a lil' while to write and a very long time to actually think of. Hopefully the next update will be sooner...

R&R If you want to

Chao 4 nao!


End file.
